<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well This is Happening aka Nightwing and Red Robin meet Snowflame by virus21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244318">Well This is Happening aka Nightwing and Red Robin meet Snowflame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21'>virus21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because its Snowflame, Drug Use, Gen, Humor, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its right in the title. And it is as silly as it sounds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well This is Happening aka Nightwing and Red Robin meet Snowflame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim always liked teaming with Dick. Unlike Bruce, Dick was more fun and personable. He could joke and talk about mundane things with him. So when Bruce asked them to investigate a drug smuggling operation on the east end of Gotham, he was eager to go.</p><p>	When the two of them entered the warehouse where the operation was taking place, they were shocked. This was a absurdly large Cocaine operation, large enough that it would almost be impossible to keep it secret. This was too easy.</p><p>	“Is it Christmas already? It must be with all this white stuff around” Dick dropped down, grabbing his escrima sticks and preparing to throw down, Tim following behind with his bow staff.<br/>
The horde of thugs charged, some staying behind to grab firearms. The charging thugs were taken out fast, giving the two all the opportunity to avoid the gunfire of the remaining ones.</p><p>	The dozen or so criminals fired their weapons, having all the aim of Imperial Stormtroopers and not hitting either of the former Robins. The two took them out with lightning speed. The thugs panicking, tried to run, only to get bird-a-rangs for their troubles.</p><p>	“Which one is the boss of this place”? Tim asked. As if on que, the man appeared “What is going on?! Who dares interfere with the great offering we have prepared”?</p><p>	The man was odd to say the least. Dick thought he looked like something from a 80s toyline “Ok, barbarian man, who the heck are you”?</p><p>	“I am Snowflame” The man answered “Cocaine is my god and I am the living instrument of it's will”.</p><p>	Dick and Tim stood, dumbfounded at the strange man and his insane words. “Ok” Tim piped in “Well, this is certainly new. And I though Condiment King was odd ball, but this is next level”.</p><p>	“Ha, you dare compare me to one of culinary blasphemy”? Snowflame shouted “I shall smite you with the power of flaming white ember”! Snowflame grabbed a handful of cocaine and inhaled it. </p><p>	“Sweet Jesus! What is wrong with you”?! Dick asked, understandably shocked by the sight. Snowflame ignored the question and charged, Dick and Tim narrowly avoiding the blow. A conveyor belt was not as lucky, it flying in the air. It was then the two heroes realized that Snowflame was more than a nutcase, but a metahuman.</p><p>	“Look what you made me do”?! Snowflame screamed “The sacred river of metal must exist to continue ferrying the powder of power to the masses”.</p><p>	Snowflame continued to attack, Dick and Tim's blows doing nothing as did their weapons. Dick looked around to see if there was any advantage he could use. It was doubtful that he could get a forklift powered on before Snowflame came and smashed it. He had to think fast. Tim could only hold off the madman for so so long. And then...</p><p>	“Hey powered face! Over here”! Snowflame turned towards Dick “You dare mock the priest of the white holy!? Prepare to meet hot flame”! Snowflame charged, Dick staying still.</p><p>	“Nightwing, move” Tim yelled, but Dick stood his ground. Snowflame drew closer, Dick not moving. Snowflame struck, Dick moving out of the way before the killing blow. Snowflame hit the support beam, the ceiling at that part of the warehouse coming down on the mad villain. Tim walked over to Dick “Nighwing, are you alright”?</p><p>	“Fine, Red Robin. More than we can probably say to Snowflame”. </p><p>	The debris started to move, a bruised and bleeding Snowflame crawling out “Oh great god of cocaine, I have failed you!” Snowflame then feel unconscious.</p><p>	About 15 minute later, the police arrived as did Batman, the dark knight addressing his former partners “So what happened”?</p><p>	“Well Batman” Dick answered “We took on the cocaine version of Duff Man and had to take out part of the factory to deal with him. That about sums it up”. Batman looked confused until the police brought out Snowflame.</p><p>	“Do you not know who I am?! I am Snowflame. So you with feel the burning wrath of the white king. Do you understand me!?” The cops were less than impressed as they shoved Snowflame into the police van.</p><p>	“Well, looks like you had a interesting night” Batman said.</p><p>	“Tell me something” Tim said “Did you guys ever deal with something that weird before”?</p><p>	Dick turned to his younger brother, a smile on his face “Tim, have got stories for you”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>